Salvame si puedes
by Rose Cf Strove
Summary: AU.Alfred F.Jones es un policía de Londres,un día salva a una persona que estudió en la secundaria con su primo Francis,Arthur Kirkland,que oculta un gran secreto, que pondrá la vida de ambos en peligro.


Para los nuevos lectores:

Esta historia la comencé hace tiempo, puse hasta el capitulo 6, pero como cambie mi forma de escribir, quise modificar los capítulos que he hecho para que no parezca raro en que a partir del capitulo 7 tuviera otra manera de escribir, espero que les guste la historia.

Para los viejos lectores:

Si, se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que escribí un capitulo, pero como dije arriba, cambio mi forma de escribir, trataré de poner los capítulos rapido, bueno, espero que les guste mi nueva forma de escribir~

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo hago esta historia para entretener a mis lectores y a mí misma.

Advertencias: Alfred es un poco odioso al principio y se nombran a Superman (que pertenece a DC comic).

* * *

*Prologo

En un hogar en Londres, una familia americana celebraba el Día de Acción de Gracias, a pesar de que en Inglaterra no se celebraba ellos querían celebrarlo, por el simple motivo de que en Estados Unidos era un día muy importante, eran las 4 de la tarde, hacia frió, por lo que Alfred, un chico de 12 años que tenía el cabello rubio y un mechón que se encuentra cerca del flequillo , y su hermano Matthew que era su gemelo, que tenía el cabello del mismo color que el otro y le sobresalía un rulo ondulado en la parte superior de su cabeza, ambos hermanos estaban en la sala, sus padres habían salido, a comprar algunas cosas, Alfred había olvidado decirle a sus padres que su primo Francis vendría con un compañero de él, sus padres adoraban a su primo, pero lo que no adoraban era que éste trajera amigos, ya que no era la primera vez que lo hacía, la primera vez fue cuando invitaron a los padres del joven, que la madre era hermana del padre de los gemelos, y Francis trajo a una chica un poco 'reveladora' por lo que desde ese día no les gustaban las personas que traía, Alfred estaba sentado en un sofá un leía un cómic de Superman, su hermano se sienta a su lado algo nervioso por la llegada de sus visitas.

-¿Estás nervioso?-Le preguntó agarraba sus propias manos tratando de calmarse.

- ¿Debería estarlo?-Le preguntó su hermano sin despegar la vista de su cómic, no quería que le hablara, quería leer calmadamente su cómic.

Matthew da un suspiro, notaba tan poca emoción en su hermano-Claro, Francis nos presentará a su "amigo"-Dice para enfatizar las comillas ya que no creía mucho que fuese un amigo de su primo.

Alfred frunce el ceño, ¿acaso su hermano no lo dejaría en paz?-Tengo 12 años, eso no me importa-

Matthew baja su mirada pensando en cómo hacer en que el otro tomara interés en la conversación, luego de unos pocos segundos por fin se le ocurre como hacerlo, por lo que levanta su mirada y lo mira sonriendo-¿Y si su amigo fuera un superhéroe?-

El otro lo mira a la cara, su hermano podría tener razón, ¿y si había una pequeña posibilidad de que su amigo fuera un superhéroe? aunque conociendo el tipo de persona que trae su primo estaba casi imposible de que trajera a un superhéroe, ya que Francis ni loco traería a alguien así-Me haría amigo de él-Dice con una sonrisa.

El timbre de su casa interrumpió la conversación de los chicos, Alfred se levanta rápidamente dejando el cómic en el sofá para ir a abrir la puerta totalmente emocionada, el haber pensado eso lo había emocionado bastante. Al abrirla ve a Francis junto a un chico rubio con grandes cejas, éste lucía serio, muy serio, su primo, al notar que había abierto la puerta, pone su mano alrededor de la cintura del cejón y le sonríe al americano, queriendo dar a entender que ese chico que traía, era nada más y nada menos que su pareja.

-Hola Alfred, te presento a Arthur Kirkland, mi novio-Dice aun con esa sonrisa sobre su cara, queriendo hacerle creer a su primo que ese chico que traía era su novio.

El cejón lo mira con el ceño fruncido, ¿Quién era para llamarlo así?-Será en tus sueños rana- dice mientras trataba de empujar al otro para que lo soltara.

El americano rió y abrió un poco más la puerta para que los invitados entraran a su casa, el cejón le pareció algo atractivo, sobre todo por esas cejas tan grandes, que le parecían muy extrañas y curiosas.

Francis ve a su primo sentado en el sofá aun sin soltar a Arthur-¡Primo!-Dijo mientras se acercaba a éste, le daba mucho alegría volver a ver a su primo-Te presento a Arthur-

El inglés suspira y trata de poner una sonrisa falsa-Mucho gusto-Dice mientras volvía a tratar de que lo soltara.

Antes de que Matthew dijera alguna palabra, su primo lleva al cejón a la cocina, cerrando la puerta para después soltarlo, el gemelo suspira, cada vez que quería hablar con su primo pasaba lo mismo, o eso pasaba cuando éste traía a alguien.

El inglés cruza sus brazos y mira al otro frunciendo el ceño-Quiero irme Francis-

Francis agarra sus brazos y lo mira a la cara desesperado-Quédate por favor, solo por media hora-

Arthur gruñe y con su mano izquierda quita la mano derecha del otro de su brazo- ¡Me quiero ir!-

El chico suspira y quita la otra mano de su brazo y da un paso hacia atrás, levanta su dedo índice, se la había ocurrido una idea para hacer que el inglés se quedara por más tiempo -Habla con mi primo Alfred, ya vuelvo-Dijo mientras salía con rapidez a buscar a su primo.

Arthur cerró sus puños con ira, solo lo había acompañado porque no tenía nada que hacer ese día, sus padres y sus hermanos habían tenido que ir a visitar a su abuela enferma que vivía a unas horas de Londres, su familia estaría toda la semana en el lugar donde vivía su abuela pero él no podía faltar a clase le tocaba tener exámenes durante varios días seguidos.

Mientras ellos hablaban, el americano estaba sentado junto a su hermano esperando que los visitantes salieran, de sus orejas salían humo, no literalmente, el pensar que cosas harían encerrados en la cocina, al ver a su primo salir, se levanta con rapidez y se acerca a éste, pensaba en reclamarle por haberse llevado al inglés a la cocina, solo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo se adelantó el otro.

-Oye Al, Arthur quiere hablar contigo-

El rubio no puede evitar sonreír por lo que dice su primo- ¿En serio?-

El francés asiente y antes de que dijera algo el americano ya se estaba asomando a la cocina-Disculpa, Francis dice que deseas hablar conmigo-

El inglés levanta su ceja, ¿para eso fue que el chico huyó?¿Para que su primo lo entretuviera?-No es cierto-dice para cruzar nuevamente sus brazos, no aguantaba estar en ese lugar, quería estar cuanto antes en su hogar.

Alfred entra a la cocina y se coloca al lado de Arthur para mirarlo de pies a cabeza preguntándose qué edad tenía-¿Qué edad tienes?-Le pregunta rápidamente para quitar su duda.

-16- Respondió fríamente el mayor.

-¿16? Yo tengo 12, eres un anciano-Dijo riendo, trataba de tener conversación con el otro-Yo soy de New York, mi hermano, mis padres y yo nos vinimos a mudar a Londres hace unos pocos meses.

El inglés se jala su cabello, se estaba desesperando-Bienvenido-Dijo entre dientes.

El americano al notar que el inglés se estaba desesperando, se rasca su cabeza y lo mira haciendo una pose-Yo voy a ser un héroe cuando crezca, algún día podría salvarte a ti-

Arthur suspira y mira al más pequeño, aunque solo le llegaba por los brazos aun así le parecía muy pequeño-Niño, no para ser grosero ni nada pero no creo que eso pase, los héroes no existen-

Alfred siente como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, nadie le había dicho algo así en su vida-¡Claro que sí!-Grita mientras sus ojos se comienzan a llenar de lágrimas-

Arthur se agacha un poco quedando a la altura de Alfred, le agarra sus hombros y le mira los ojos a través de sus pequeños lentes-Te repito, los héroes, no existen-

Alfred lo mira a los ojos y se queda callado, el tenerlo tan cerca provocaba que no pudiera decir alguna palabra, ademas que lo que le había dicho lo tenía muy molesto.

El inglés deja de agarrar al americano y se levanta-Dile a Francis que me voy, adiós niño-Dice para después salir por la puerta de la cocina, ya que el ingles había notado que se podía salir por otro lugar sin tener que pasar por la sala.

Alfred se quedó parado durante algunos minutos, se tocó su hombro derecho y sonrió mirando hacía la puerta por donde había salido Arthur.

-Seré héroe, quieras o no te salvaré algún día y me lo agradecerás dándome un beso, eso pasará, si pasará.-

Alfred cierra sus ojos mientras se imaginaba vestido como Superman volando por los cielos con Arthur en sus brazos, no sabía que la suerte estaría de su lado, salvaría a Arthur, pero no como había soñado.

* * *

¿Reviews?


End file.
